1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic card connector with fixed lateral arms. During the procedure of insertion or taking out of the electronic card, it is unnecessary to outward bias the lateral arms on two sides of the plastic main body. Therefore, the lateral arms are protected from being broken or damaged. Accordingly, the using life of the electronic card connector can be prolonged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 shows a connector applied to a conventional electronic card. The connector includes a plastic main body 91. Multiple terminals 911 are side by side inlaid in the base section of the main body 91 for electrically connecting with an inserted electronic card. Two lateral arms 912 respectively extend from two sides of the main body 91. The connector further includes two fixing resilient plates 92. Each fixing resilient plate 92 has an insertion plate 921 inserted in the main body 91. A sidewall 923 radially projects from the fixing resilient plate 92. The sidewall 923 attaches to outer side of the lateral arm 912 of the main body 91 for reinforcing the lateral arm 912. In use, when taking out the electronic card, the lateral arms 912 are outward stretched. At this time, the fixing resilient plates 92 serve to prevent the lateral arms 912 from breaking. In addition, a connecting plate 922 downward projects from the fixing resilient plate 92 for adhering to the surface of a circuit board.
The above connector structure has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The lateral arm 912 of the plastic main body 91 is a quite elongated cantilever made of plastic material and having weak structural strength. Therefore, when inserting the insertion plate 921 of the fixing resilient plate 92 into the insertion hole 913 of the lateral arm 912, the lateral arm 912 is subject to breakage.        2. In use, when taking out the electronic card, it is necessary to outward stretch the lateral arms 912 which have weak structural strength. As a result, the lateral arms 912 are likely to break due to improper application force. This will end the using life of the connector.        3. The fixing resilient plate 92 lacks any grounding structure for contacting with the inserted electronic card to form a grounding circuit. Therefore, the quality of output signal of the electronic card will be affected.        4. When inserting the insertion plate 921 of the fixing resilient plate 92 into the insertion hole 913 of the plastic main body 91, the insertion plate 921 tends to be biased. This will deflect the connecting plate 922 to exceed the specification. As a result, the connecting plate 922 can hardly correctly contact with the circuit board (not shown) positioned thereunder. Therefore, in the case that the fixing resilient plate 92 is inserted in the main body 91 in a biased state and then adhered to the circuit board, a defective product with poor contact is produced.        